Sohei Dojima
'''Sohei Dojima' is a character from the Yakuza video game series. He is a minor antagonist in Yakuza and the main antagonist in Yakuza 0. Biography ''Yakuza 0'' In Yakuza 0 Dojima is still the patriach of the Dojima family. The family is known to be the biggest provider to the Tojo Clan. Dojima plans to aquire a small area of land in Kamurocho referred to as the "empty lot" so that in exchange the acting chairman will make him chairman of the Tojo Clan. When the captain of his family, Shintaro Kazama is jailed Sohei promises his three lieutenants, Daisaku Kuze, Hirako Awano and Keji Shibusawa Kazama's position if they obtain the lot for him. In a plottwist it is revealed that Sohei hired successful assassin Lao Gui to frame Kiryu for a murder comitted in the empty lot so that Kazama would be expelled from the Tojo Clan. When Makoto Makimura, the owner of the empty lot comes to Dojima and offers him the empty lot in exchange for the heads of his three lieutenants Sohei refuses and instructs Lao Gui to shoot Makoto, unknown to Sohei Makimura was not shot with the intention of killing. At the end of the game Goro Majima defeats Lao Gui in combat and fiercly tells Dojima he will kill him and the assassin for the sufferring he induced upon Makoto. Sohei attempts to shoot Majima but misses. Masaru Sera then enters the room and shoots Dojima's hand causing him to drop his gun. Sera persuades Majima to spare Dojima and Lao Gui but takes the latter hostage stating that his testimony could "end Dojima overnight" and that he plans to use Gui to blackmail Dojima into being obedient to him. At the end of the game when the acting chairman announces that Sera will take over as the chairman of the Tojo Clan Dojima angrily clenches his fist. ''Yakuza'' At the start of the first Yakuza game and its remake Yakuza Kiwami Sohei still serves as the patriach of the Dojima family, however it is made clear that Kazama has more or less all authority over it. Dojima is stated by Akira Nishikiyama to boast a lot about his "glory days" (before Kazama took control of the family). Sohei abducts Yumi, a childhood friend of Kiryu and Nishiki and begins raping her. Nishiki enters the room and upon seeing this shoots Dojima several times. Sohei bleeds out and dies. ''Yakuza 2'' Sohei is seen in flashbacks meeting with Shintaro Kazama and Futoshi Shimano (who at the time worked for him) and giving them orders to invade the base of the Jingweon mafia and kill all the members of it. Kazama attempts to convince Sohei to allow them to not kill every single one of them and Sohei responds that while he understands Kazama's concerns he believes wiping out the Jingweon is the only way to prevent the destruction of the Dojima Family. Sohei's wife, Yayoi reveals that Sohei used to sleep around while he was alive. Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Adulterers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Male